Love Is Just An Illusion
by illusionist312
Summary: Bella and Jacob are engaged, dont worry Edward lovers, what happens when ones trust is betrayed? actual story better the summary All human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Ok. This was something that popped into my head one day and I thought I'd try it out. I apologize for any mistakes I may make throughout the story. Reviews are appreciated and help keep the story going. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Bellas POV**

"Don't be silly Jacob. Just because our dorms are across campus, doesn't mean I can't make time to see my best man." I tried to console him and it seemed to work, even if it was just for a little while. "They could be across the Pacific and the still wouldn't keep me from you." He laughed softly and I knew he'd be alright. "Ok, now kiss me so I can forgive you." The soft kiss he gave me was enough to set those butterflies crazy in my stomach.

"I'm sorry." He muttered against my lips.

"Oh, you're forgiven." He always would be. "I better go meet the roommates or else things could get pretty awkward tonight." He kissed me one more time then said goodbye. As he turned I called, "Don't forget we have a meeting with the florist at 5."

"How could I?" He laughed and walked away. God I love him. I pulled out my key that I had gotten in the front office along with the piece of paper that held roommates names. Alice and Rosalie. Well they sure seemed nice enough. As I walked in I realized the dorm was empty. I quickly took a peek in all the rooms as i walked down the hall. Let's see, kitchen, bathroom, towel closet, woah...someone sure was girly. Even the bad wore a frilly skirt. This room was obviously taken, so I went onto the next.

This one was occupied as well, though not as boisterously as the first. I noticed some framed pictures on the nightstand beside the bed, which was modestly dressed in a maroon bed spread and sheets rather than the pink in the room before. I headed to the nightstand, curious about the photos. In them were a very beautiful blonde with mesmerizing blue eyes. She was holding onto a heavy set man with short brown hair and dark eyes. I set the frame back down on the nightstand suddenly very enthusiastic about getting to my room to set it up.

Mine was the room at the end of the hall. I set down my purse to go down to my car to get the rest of my things. As I walked back into the dorm with my suitcase I was met with a girly shriek.

"You must be Isabella." A petite spiky black haired girl was staring at me with wide emerald eyes.

"That would be me. But please, call me Bella."

"Rose! Bella's here!" She sure had a big voice for such a small figure.

The blonde that I had admired in the photo walked out of the hallway, gave me the once-over, and gently smiled my way.

"We are going to be the best of friends." The one i assumed was Alice beamed.

**Jacobs POV**

We'd been engaged for a month and were already having meetings with _florists._ I don't know why she was making me go. All it would consist of was her picking out a flower she'd never seen before because it was "exotic", but that's what I love about her, she was like no one else.

Introductions weren't needed at my dorm since I had already made sure to be roomed with my best friends, Embry and Quil. I sure had plenty of good times with them, and many more to come.

**Bellas POV**

"I was just about to go set up my room."

"Ooh, can i organize your closet?" Her eyes widened once she noticed the suitcase.

"Why not?" What could it hurt?

"Oh yay." She squealed with delight.

We headed to my room and I pulled out my blue sheets and comforter. Rose had to meet up with Emmett. who was no doubt the man in the photos. As I set up my room, Alice and I got more acquainted. I learned of her boyfriend whom she'd been with for over 3 years named Jasper, her parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and her brother Edward who had a very... colorful... past. I also found out that shopping was her _passion._

I told her about where I'd moved from, which happens to be Forks, Washington, and also happens to be the site of her dad's hospital. I told her about Renee and her scatterbrained ways, how she fell for Phil and was now somewhere across the country watching him play ball. Charlie was my dad and primary caretaker for the past 4 years. She had learned about him as well. We sat on my bed and talked for hours. She seemed like a well rounded girl. The All-American type. So far she was everything i could have wished for in a sister. We talked more for a while before she remembered why we had come in here in the first place.

She quickly noticed how small my suitcase was and asked if I needed help bringing up the rest.

"Nope. That's it." I replied not seeing why I would need more.

"That can't be it. Unless you are an extremely good packer."

"Umm ... I don't think I am, but you're welcome to check it out." I was confused on why she was so caught up on my wardrobe size.

"Well I hope you don't have any plans for Saturday. Because you won't be here."

"And where exactly will I be?" I had a feeling...

"Shopping with me of course." And there it was.

"Oh that's not necessary. I'm really ok when it comes to my clothes." I had already given up hope. Especially after the conversation we just had. When I say passion I mean PASSION.

"I don't want to hear it, we're going shopping and that's final" She turned and walked off to her room, leaving me with no choice but to accept her...offer.

I had something I had wanted to talk to her about that couldn't be put off any longer, considering the time limit. I knew it was time to drop the bomb.

"Alice?" I knocked on her door.

"Come in." She sounded chipper, maybe her good mood would make this go easy.

"Alice, I have something really important to tell you." I tried to ease into it anyways, just in case.

"So, shoot"

"Ok. Umm... I have a dog, and I've had him since he was a puppy. His name is Peanut and he is very well mannered. I couldn't leave him with my mom, because let's face it, Renee can barely take care of herself. So he's in the kennel right now while I get situated. But the kennel will only keep him until tomorrow so I wanted to make sure that it was ok that i bring him, here." It wouldn't have been such a big deal except for the fact that Alice doesn't seem like the Peanut type of person.

"Aww, Peanut sounds so cute. If he means so much to you then of course he could stay here."

Well she said it; she already said he could stay. I wouldn't let her turn back now.

"What kind of dog is he?" Of course...

"Oh it's almost 5, I really have to go, but we'll talk later ok?" I quickly left before she could answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bellas POV**

Our meeting with the florist took all of 10 minutes. Jacob didn't seem too interested but I couldn't blame him really.

"Jacob, these are really pretty. I've never seen anything like them, they're so ... exotic." I had picked out a couple of flowers from the vase and showed them to him.

"They really are something Bells." Gosh, couldn't he at least _act_ enthusiastic?

"You don't like them..."

"Bells, it's not that I don't like them, I really do. It just seems like we've been here forever... I think you should go with these. They'll match your dress."

" _*gasp*_ You aren't supposed to know what it looks like!"

"Chill out Bells, I haven't seen it yet. Jessica just happened to say it had some blue in it."

"Well remind me to have a little 'chat' with her tomorrow."

"Will do." And with that, he kissed me.

My phone rang at that moment. I checked the caller ID and it was Alice.

"Hey Ali." I answered

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but I invited my brother, Jasper, and Emmett over for dinner."

"No problem Alice, the more the merrier. I've got to go but I'll see you later." She said goodbye and we hung up.

"Come on Jacob we better get to the grocery store."

About a hour later we arrived at my dorm. I walked in only to abruptly stop. There was a strange man that I had never seen before, sitting on my couch. He had bronze hair, a crooked smile, and emerald eyes. That's funny, his eyes looked just like Alice's. Ooh wait... this must be...

"Hi. I'm Bella." We had been standing there like idiots, so I decided to break the silence. "This is Jacob. And you are?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Edward." He gave a small wave., still sitting on the couch.

"Alice's brother right?"

"The one and only." Wow, was that a smirk? Before I had time to figure it out Alice skipped into the room.

"Oh there you are. I was about to call and make sure you hadn't gotten lost." She sure seemed perky today.

"Well there's no need for that. I'm here now, so I should probably get started. What time is Emmett and Jasper getting here?" I wanted to know when to put the lasagna in. I was making it from scratch. It didn't like the ones you just stick in the oven.

"They should be here soon." She was excited. She really liked this Jasper guy, it showed in her face.

"Alright" I smiled gently to her and Edward before heading off to the kitchen, with Jacob following close behind. It might have been my imagination but the whole time I was in the kitchen I could have sworn that Edward kept stealing glances my way.

**Edwards POV**

Those big brown eyes. They were full of shock and just so mesmerizing. The wind from the open door was blowing her wavy brown locks into her face. I could have stared at her forever like this.

"Hi. I'm Bella." Bella... it suited her. The guy standing next to her snaked his hand around her waist, completely throwing off my whole picture.

"This is Jacob. And you are?" It was then that I realized I had been staring open mouthed like a moron. I smiled sheepishly before I could reply.

"I'm sorry. I'm Edward." Why didn't I stand up to greet her?

"Alice's brother right?" I wasn't sure exactly how much my sister had said about me but it couldn't have been good. My reputation wasn't exactly... P.G.

"The one and only." I hoped I hadn't come off too cocky. Just then Alice skipped into the room. Ahh, perfect timing. She had a brief conversation with Bella before Bella went to the kitchen with _Jacob_. I hoped I wasn't being too obvious but I had looked at her at least once a minute. Don't ask why. I've yet to figure it out myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellas POV**

I learned a whole lot about the gang last night at dinner. It was weird how natural everything was. As if all was right with the world. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all roommates. Jasper is Rosalies brother, and dating Alice. Emmett was Alice and Edwards brother and was dating Rosalie, and Rosalie was Alice's best friend/roommate. Yeah, it was pretty confusing at first.

Today was bound to be a great day. My room was all set up for his arrival, all I needed was him! I couldn't wait to pick him up from the kennel. I couldn't wait for Alice to meet him. Well actually, I could probably wait for that. But it didn't matter, he was finally coming home. After I picked him up we waited for the girls to get home. They said they would be back around 3.

"Hey Alice." I sat and waited for her reaction.

"What is that?" She stood there looking shocked. Oh gosh...

"This, is Peanut." My voice wavered a little.

"But you said Peanut was a dog. That's not a dog. That's a ... a... a horse."

"Don't be ridiculous. Great Danes are in fact dogs. Thank you very much." I crossed my arms.

"Umm... No Great Danes are NOT dogs. They are mutant creatures from another planet."

I playfully covered Peanuts ears, "He disagrees, and thinks you're being very rude."

"Well soorrry that I hurt the "dogs" feelings" Now she was just being sarcastic.

There was a knock at the door and Alice answered it. Edward walked in and looked my way.

"Cool, when did you guys get a horse?" He started rustling Peanut's ears.

"Ok, now I KNOW that you two are related." I chuckled a little bit as I grabbed the leash to take Peanut for a walk.

"So, what's his name? _Tiny_?"

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Edward. No his name isn't _Tiny_. It's... Peanut." He let out a loud laugh as I clipped the leash on Peanut's collar. I took him down to the local park. There was a big field he could run around, sniff, and do whatever else it is that dogs do. I unhooked the clasp and he took off running, glad for some time to stretch his long legs. I laid down on the grass hoisting myself up on my hands. I heard movements behind me and turned to see where they were coming from.

"Aren't you afraid he'll run away?" It was Edward.

"Nope." We had done this ever since he was a puppy. He always came back, I could count on that.

Edward laid down next to me and we talked for a while. He was actually pretty funny, and such a smart-ass. He was also cocky and arrogant, but once we got into a real conversation he was just, Edward.

I finally called Peanut back. We hade been here 2 and 1/2 hours. After I clasped the leash back on Peanut, Edward and I started walking back to the dorm. Not too long after we started walking we were stopped, or should I say Edward was stopped, by a blonde with shorts to short for the weather and a tank top a size too small.

"Hey Edward" She called to him.

"Lauren." He nodded at her as he said her name.

"I just wanted to let you know, I had a lot of fun the other night, we should do it again sometime." She seemed to be looking at me for some, ooohh... she thought Edward and I were there _together_. Ha ha, well it's nice to know that I look good enough to be considered a threat. I caught myself trying hard not to let out the giggle that I knew was creeping up on me, so I began to walk away, not even caring what his answer was to her unasked question.

**Edwards POV**

Lauren, she sure had some timing issues. She WOULD be the person Bella and I run into, and she WOULD be the person to bring up the other night in front of Bella. What had I even seen in her? I looked below her neck. Right that's what I saw in her. Gosh, Alice is right. I am a perv. One thing I've learned was, never, EVER, bet against Alice. She's got some kind of a 6th sense. I was different when I lived at home with my parents. What was it that lice always used to call me? That's right, a "pansie." But at college, on my own, I was anything but. I had a different girlfriend every week. I was known as the 'player'. But Bella was different. She was real. She was like someone I would want to actually just BE with.

"So THAT'S Lauren. Is Angela blonde too?" Bella asked after Lauren finally let me leave. I was going to kill Alice. Why did she always have to talk about MY personal life?

"Umm... no. She's not."

"Hmm... Just curious." She almost smiled. "Jacob!" She yelled when she noticed him walking towards her dorm. If I wanted to get to know her better, I'd have to do something about him.

**Jacobs POV**

Why is Alice's brother around Bella? You know, I never liked that guy. Not since the first time I met him. I hugged and kissed Bella like I had never kissed her before. If he couldn't take the hint now, then we would have problems later.

"How were your classes today babe?" I had to throw 'babe' in there, just to rub it in.

"Oh, nothing special. Look who finally arrived!" She made a grand gesture to the dog with her hands.

"Hey Peanut. I sure missed having you around buddy." I bent down and ruffled his ears. Bella ate that up. She always liked it when I was 'nice' to that dog. So I always put on a good show.

"By the way, Saturday I'm going shopping with Alice and then we're all going to the club to celebrate your birthday!" She was excited.

"Great. Hey, I gotta go but I'll talk to you later hun." I kissed her then turned to the dog. "Maybe later we'll play some fetch, how does that sound boy?" I pat his head then left. To be honest, I never liked that dog, and I don't think he liked me. It's alright, he will be gone by the time Bella says "I do."

**Bellas POV**

I had been spending time with Alice and Rose all week. Edward seemed to tag along whenever Alice would allow it. Saturday had finally arrived and it was shopping time! With my mom being a fashion designer and my dad being head chief at the Phoenix Police Department, I was pretty well off financially. Alice and I hit the mall as soon as it was open. No surprise there, Alice and shopping were some pretty serious business. The first shops we went to were the more casual clothing ones. We got a couple of outfits from there and then went to get something to wear for tonight.

Alice got a strapless dress the was a pinkish color with a black ribbon tied around the waist. She also picked up a dress for Rose who couldn't make it because she was celebrating her anniversary with Emmett. Rose's dress was purple, sort of bunched up at the top with one spaghetti strop sleep and a sleeve that was about 2 inches wide. hers went down to above her knees.

My dress was a halter top and v-cut with some silver in the middle. It went down to just above my knees just like Alice and Rose's. Mine was a softer purple and it was a bit flowy. Alice and Rose decided to go with black stilettos, Rose played up the clack shoes with some black accessories, while I went with some silver ones.

I couldn't wait to go to the club I had tried to call Jacob earlier to wish him a happy birthday but he hadn't answered. I settled for sending him a text instead. He's been real busy with his school work and trying to catch up with the boys. I tried not to bother him too much although I hadn't seen much of him to begin with.

In Alice's Porsche we fit Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I. Rose and Emmett had taken his car and we were meeting Jacob there.

"So Bella, how long have you and Jacob been engaged?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"About a month, but I've known him my whole life."

"Wow that's really neat." She glanced in her rearview mirror to where Edward was sitting.

**Edwards POV**

ENGAGED? Why hadn't I seen it before? Now that I actually looked, _there_ was the diamond ring on her finger. It was pretty simple. Something anybody would have easily missed. I couldn't believe it took Alice to point it out for me to realize. Bella was engaged; and she already had that new bride glow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards POV**

All week I had been bringing her coffee in the mornings, joining in on her outings and trying to show my charm, but it didn't matter. She was going to marry him, and there's nothing I could do about it. The worst part is, I was actually beginning to feel close to her. She was a great person to be around. I just hope he makes her happy.

**Bellas POV**

I glanced in the mirror on the visor after Alice had brought up my engagement. Edward's eyes had gone wide for a moment and then his brows bent together. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

We arrived at the club and my eyes swept the parking lot for Jacobs's car. I finally saw it a few rows down from us. I practically skipped into the building. It was crowded inside but nothing that would send me into claustrophobia mode. My eyes met Jacobs and I all but jumped on him.

"Happy birthday." I whispered into his ear. He kissed my cheek and we went to the dance floor. After dancing for what had to be over an hour he suddenly had to go to the bathroom. I walked over to Alice to see how she was doing.

"Where's Jacob?" Alice asked me with confusion.

"He went to the bathroom." I said as I pointed the way he had gone.

"Umm Bella, the bathroom's that way." She was pointing in the opposite direction.

"Well, maybe he just got lost." We had been here a million times but I couldn't let Alice know I was worried. She seemed to be enjoying herself with Jasper. "Why don't you guys go dance? I'll wait for him here."

She shrugged and dragged Jasper away.

I headed in the direction Jacob had left. I walked through the door, turned to the right, and stopped in my tracks. It was Jacob, and Leah, who I thought was his ex. Oh how wrong I was.

"Jacob?" I was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like." He let go of her and began walking to me. I closed my eyes and hung my head as I shook it slowly.

I quietly removed my ring, which had not left my finger since it was put there, grabbed his hand and gently laid it in his palm.

"I can't do this twice Jacob. Not again." I was fully crying now and turned to walk away. I headed to the parking lot, needing some fresh air. I walked through the door, leaned against the wall, and slid down until I was on the floor. I hadn't noticed that I wasn't alone until he spoke my name.

"Bella? Bella, what happened to you?" It was Edward. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his chest and just cried.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered after I had calmed down a little.

"Sure. Do you need me to get Alice?" He sounded worried.

"No. She's having a good time. I wouldn't want to ruin it." I could barely speak.

"I'll take her car and drop it back off later then. Let me help you up." He stood and held out his hand. I grabbed it and hoisted my self up. We walked to the car and he took me home.

After unlocking the door I walked inside and he followed me.

"Would you like me to leave so you can sleep?"

"No you can stay. I'm just going to watch a little TV I guess." I walked over to the couch and sat down grabbing the remote.

He sat down at the other end and after selecting a channel I laid down resting my head on his lap.

"I just can't believe he'd do it again." No matter how much I wanted to my mind wouldn't leave the scene that had been played out before me.

"What did he do Bella?" He was worried, and it showed.

"You know, he insisted on coming here? Saying it wasn't too far from home and that our friends would be here. And then I find out that it had nothing to do with family, friends or even us. It was about her. It was about her the whole time. And, I was too blind to even notice. He promised me, that she was in the past, that it would never happen again. Then he's in her arms. It makes me wonder how long this whole thing has been going on. Did he really have work? Or was he seeing her the whole time?" I continued to rant as he sat there listening quietly, never interrupting.

After I stopped rambling he just sighed and stroked my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Get some rest Bella." And there I fell asleep, in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards POV**

I walked back into Bella's dorm quietly not knowing if she was still sleeping. Last night had been hell for her, and I wanted to give Jacob hell for what he did.

"Oh. Bella, I didn't know you were awake. I'm sorry for just walking in." She was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

"It's alright Edward. To be honest I was hoping you would come back. You were a real comfort to me last night." Where did the light in her eyes go? They used to be so happy and full of life, now they only held heartache and regret. Have I mentioned that I hated Jacob for what he did?

"I've brought breakfast, if you're hungry." I'm not even sure if she had eaten last night. She had to be starved.

"Cinnabon, how did you know?" She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Lucky guess." Not too lucky though, there were about 5 bags from this place in the trash and I knew it wasn't from Alice.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Her cell phone rang then and she leaned over to the side table to answer it.

"Hello? Hi mom. I'm doing fine. No everything's great. How's Phil. That's great. Um actually no he's not here right now. He won't be around for a while. No mom. Were just going through a little bit of a...rough patch is all. I'll talk to you later mom. Don't worry. Yeah, I'll let him know when I see him. Love you too." She hung up and let he head fall into her hands.

"You didn't tell your mom?" I was confused as to why she didn't tell her that there would be no wedding.

"She loves him too much. It would break her heart." She was almost whispering. I was more worried about Bella than her mother. She was the one hurting. I was baffled at how she could worry about how others would take the break-up when I knew that she couldn't handle it herself.

**Bellas POV**

Alice had come home late last night. I was sleeping so I didn't get to see her reaction to Edward and I asleep on the couch. I awoke alone this morning in my living room. I was watching TV when Edward slipped back in through the front door with a medium white bag that I knew too well.

All I could think was that Jacob probably brought Leah breakfast every morning. How could I have been so naive? How could I have been so stupid to think that he actually loved me? I guess I was blinded by the love that I thought was there. I loved warm cinnamon rolls in the morning. My mom called, I hated lying to her about Jacob. She loved him so much.

Edward and I ate our cinnamon rolls with a little chit chat here and there. How he knew my favorite pastry **(is a cinnamon roll a pastry?)** I would never know. We talked awhile after while watching re-runs of "That 70s Show". A knock on my door brought me out of my daze and I walked over to see who it was.

"Hi Bella. I'm Mike. I'm in your Journalism class."

"Oh, um hi Mike. Is there something I could help you with?" I was curious as to why he would show up at my door.

"Well actually, word got around about Jacob, and I was wondering if you were free next Friday night." He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sorry Mike but I'm not up for going out right now." Wow he was really straight forward, and a little rude.

"Well, why not? Am I not good enough for you?" He began scooting closer and to be honest it was a little creepy.

"That's not it at all. It's just that we only broke up last night and I'm not over it yet."

"When are you going to be over it then?" His tone was a little rough and making me uncomfortable.

"I don't know Mike. I don't have control over these things." Yeah, definitely uncomfortable.

Edward stepped in then feeling my discomfort.

"Maybe you should just leave... Mike." Mikes eyes narrowed and looked at me accusingly. Edward seemed awkwardly calm.

"Fine, I will see you later Isabella, you can count on that." Now not only was I uncomfortable but a little scared too. I closed the door and Edward turned to me.

"Are you ok?" His brows furrowed together in concern.

"Yeah, of course, that was just a little... strange." The whole situation was definitely strange.

"Alice will be up soon, and I've got class in half an hour, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine Edward. I cont want to keep you from your awaiting knowledge." I tried to smile, but I don't think I pulled it off too well.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Bella." I nodded and he just looked at me for a while. Soon he nodded too, and walked out the door.

Today would not be fun. I didn't have any classes and nothing else to do since my 'fiancé' officially canceled any plans that we have made for... well the rest of ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellas POV**

The week was going by pretty slowly. I went to class, and then hung out with Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward. That was pretty much my routine for a couple of days now. For as slow as the week had gone, looking back, I couldn't grasp that it was already Friday. The gang decided to spend the night out, but I still wasn't feeling up to it. I made up an essay project that was due Monday and said that I had to spend my time tonight working on that. I didn't lie, completely. I DID have an essay due, and I did have to turn it in on a Monday, just not THAT Monday.

I cleaned up the dorm a bit and settled down to watch TV with Peanut sleeping at my feet.

I decided to take a warm shower to relax my muscles and left towards the bathroom. I had begun to let the warm water run down my body to soothe it, when I heard the door open and Peanut bark. He stopped abruptly and I assumed it was Alice and Rose arriving home early.

Heavy footsteps began treading down the hall and I began to worry. Edward maybe? No. He would have knocked, knowing I was home. I could hear the bathroom door knob begin to turn and I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a scrub brush for your back. The door opened and I hit whoever it was with the back of the brush... hard. He stumbled back and I hit him continuously until he was on the floor. He wasn't dead, I could tell because he was breathing. He was just unconscious.

I grabbed my towel and ran to the living room where I found peanut with his mouth tied up with some kind of thick wire. I grabbed my cell phone and quickly called the first person that came to mind. I was in hysterics but I didn't care.

"Edward?" I asked when I heard the phone was answered.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come over? Bella, why are you crying?"

"I don't know yet Edward, and yes, please? I just don't want to be alone right now." I sobbed.

The man had a ski mask on, and I didn't dare walk any closer. I stepped quietly over to the fireplace and grabbed to wood poker, just in case. I led Peanut out to the hall in front of the dorm and walked all the way down to wait for Edward. Once we were a safe distance from the dorm I unwound Peanut's mouth and just hugged him tight. I knew he tried. I knew because when I glanced at the man before leaving, I saw that his arm was bleeding.

Edward showed up real quickly. I met him downstairs in the main lobby and ran to him, not even caring that I was still in my towel. I just let him hold me and sobbed into his chest.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I was .. taking a ..sh-shower . And a m-man walked i-in. I, I hit him h-hard and a lot until he f-ell . Then I ca-called you. I didn't' know what e-else to do Edward." I said in between sobs.

"Someone broke into your dorm? Where is he now?" I had calmed down a little bit and was able to speak.

"I left. I left him there in the hallway in front of the bathroom. I don't know if he's still there Edward. I don't know." I began to cry again thinking about the man, and what he could have done.

Edward took the poker from my hand and walked with me upstairs. I waited in the hall as he walked into the dorm. Peanut stayed back to protect me.

Moments later Edward returned. The next two words would haunt me forever.

"He's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bellas POV**

"Will you stay with me Edward?" I quietly asked him. I wasn't comfortable being alone. What if he came back?

"Of course Bella." He was always there for me. He was there when Jacob happened, and he was going to be there now. I knew that I could depend on him. But then again, I thought the same about Jacob.

I went to my room carefully to get dressed. When I came back Edward was standing in the living room.

"Should we call the police?" I never had something like this happen to me before.

"Only if you want to." He replied.

"Maybe we could leave an anonymous call, about someone breaking into the girls dorms?" I had never liked a whole lot of attention. And this would stir up more than I could handle.

"Ok Bella, if that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do." He walked over to the phone connected to the wall and dialed the local police station before handing me the phone.

"Seattle Police Department, how can I help you?" A polite woman had answered the phone.

"I'd like to make a report. There's a man breaking into the girl's dorms at the Seattle College. His arm is bleeding pretty badly. He's wearing a ski mask so I didn't get a good look at his face. No ma'm I don't know where he went. Thank you." I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. "They are going to send patrol cars out to watch for suspicious activity." There was still worry over my face, and it was plain to see.

"It'll be all right Bella." Edward said as he wrapped me in a hug. There was a knock on the door and I jumped. I quietly and cautiously went to answer it.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I wasn't expecting him to come around, well, at all.

"I saw cop cars and wanted to make sure you were ok." His face was hard to read, so I couldn't tell if he was sincere.

"Not to be rude Jacob, but I am none of your concern anymore." I tried to keep my face hard, but I was on the verge of tears.

"I will always care about you Bells, no matter what you think-" I stopped him with my hand.

"Please, my name is Bella. You don't need to change it. And as far as you caring? You sure have a funny way of showing it. I've got to go Jacob. Good night." I shut the door, not waiting to hear his response. I waited a while to see if he would knock again, but he never did.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edwards's concern was evident on his face.

"I'll be fine." And for once, I believed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Edward had been spending a lot of time in my dorm. He seemed to have become very protective. Whenever he couldn't be around he made sure Jasper or Emmett were there.

One of them would walk us to our classes' everyday, and to be honest, I thought it was getting kind of silly. Whoever it was that night wouldn't dare come back after Peanut had gotten to him.

I _was_ enjoying Edward's company though. He could be a real gentleman, despite the promiscuous stories.

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward knocked on my door.

"Just a minute." I yelled just loud enough to know that he heard me. I grabbed my bag and opened my door. He was standing there, leaning against the wall, with his face deep in thought.

He looked up and smiled, distracted from whatever held his attention before.

"How do I look?" I gestured to the outfit I put on this morning. Alice had gotten it for me on one of her many shopping trips and insisted that I wear it today. It was a midnight blue top that ruffled at the bottom paired with black skinny pants, a thick black belt around my midsection and blue flats.

"Beautiful as always." His smile reached his eyes as he held out his hand palm-up. I lightly grabbed it with the tip of my finger, turning in a circle once as he lifted his arm for me to go under. He then quickly, but gently, pulled me in close. "I love that color on you." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him hesitantly and smiled.

"We're going to be late." I stated, obviously trying to change the subject. I had done this many times before, always escaping right when the conversation turned serious. I already knew how he felt, I just couldn't handle it yet.

I started towards the door and he followed quietly. I could see that he was lost in thought again and I hoped that I hadn't hurt his feelings.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett already left. Their first classes started before ours.

We lived on campus, so there was no reason to drive. Edward and I walked in silence to my first class.

I just about cried when I saw Jacob. It was the first time I'd seen him in a while. He was standing to the side of the walkway with two other guys. I only recognized one, Mike Newton, the other was unfamiliar. His blonde hair was tied back in a short ponytail, stubble began to show on his chin, and he had a cast on his left arm.

They were talking animatedly about something. Jacob's brows furrowed as he glared at the blonde guy.

Although they talked in hushed tones you could tell they were arguing. I tried not to listen to their conversation, but two words the stranger had said sent chills down my spine.

"... huge dog."

**A little short, I know. But it's much longer on paper.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways and as always reviews are appreciated.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella'sPOV**

A few things connected in that instant. Number 1 being that the blonde was the man in my dorm that night, and number 2, Jacob was somehow involved.

There were still plenty of unanswered questions though. Who is this guy? What was he doing in my dorm? How were Mike and Jacob connected to him? I had to find out, but I couldn't let Edward know, not until I had more answers.

"You know, I'm actually not feeling well." I tried to lie.

"Oh, why didn't you say anything before?" He obviously knew I was faking, but played along anyway.

"I guess it just hit me right now." I tried to look less worried and more like I was about to faint. "I should probably just go home." Jacob and the guys had left so it was okay for me to turn around and walk back.

Edward turned around with me.

I stopped, "It's okay, you go to class, I'll probably be sleeping the whole time anyway."

"Are you sure? I could stay with you."

"It's alright, you go, I'll be fine." I quickly walked away so he couldn't say anything back. I knew I couldn't do this alone, so on my walk home I quickly skimmed through my options.

Rosalie would think I was crazy and Emmett might laugh. Edward could read Alice like a book, so that left me with only one option. There were a couple wholes in that plan though, but I could find a way around them.

**Edward'sPOV**

I followed Bella back anyway. She didn't seem to notice me at all. Something was on her mind, and it was something big, I could tell by the way her eyebrows were creased together and how she was biting her lip.

She walked through her door and closed it. I waited, leaning against the wall just around the corner, to see if she came back out.

When 15 minutes passed, I worried that she might really be sick. I was just about to go knock on her door when Jasper ran up. I ducked back around the corner and peeked toward Jasper. Huffing, he knocked quickly on the door. Bella answered and hastily pulled him in, all but slamming the door after words. Now, why would Jasper be skipping class to meet up with Bella?

**Jasper'sPOV**

I skipped out of class early today. Bella's message sounded urgent and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I knocked on the door and she answered right away.

"What's wrong?" I breathed. I had run all the way there.

"Well, nothing, exactly,. I just really need your help." She looked around outside and pulled me in quickly.

She explained to me what had happened on her way to school this morning.

"But you can't tell Alice." She said sternly.

"But I tell Alice everything." We were very close and I had never been able to keep a secret from her.

"I know, but..." She thought for a moment, " if they found out that she knew, it might now be safe for her. you don't want to put her in that situation right?"

"I would never put Alice in danger." I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to her.

"Okay, first things first, we have to find out who this guy is." She seemed to have already been thinking about it.

"Well, we could look through the student page on the school website. Maybe that could help?" I suggested.

"That's perfect, why hadn't I thought if that?" She ran to her room and returned with her laptop. She logged into the site and went to the student page.

"Dang," she whispered, then her voice returned to normal. " it doesn't show pictures, just a list of names, and there's too many to try and narrow it down.

"Hmm..." I tried to think. "Well you know he hangs out with Mike and Jacob, maybe one of them will slip."

"That's a good idea, Jacob gets out of class at ten, we could watch him. What time is it now?"

I looked at my watch, "Almost nine thirty."

"So we still have a little time to figure out the next part of the plan." She was already mulling it over.

"Bella, we have to be careful. You don't know how dangerous this guy can be."

**Thank you for reading, and remember, reviews are appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters that are Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV:**

Jasper and I decided that our first step was to find out who the guy was. At about 9:50 we went and sat on a bench that was around the corner from Jacob's class. I had grabbed a school newspaper and help it in front of my face. Jasper said I looked stupid but I didn't care.

"You don't think it's a little odd that someone would hold it that high?" He asked.

"It's better than being seen." I told him.

He sighed and leaned back on the bench. Jacob's class let out and he walked by with Mike.

"If you would have just done what I told you to do then there wouldn't be a problem. You let it go way too far. James didn't even need to be involved." Jacob argued with Mike.

"Then why didn't you do it yourself huh?" Mike asked.

"How could I have done it myself? I wanted her to come back to me, not drive her further away." They walked away then and I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"James." It was weird saying his name. "What now?"

"How am I supposed to know? This was all your idea." He shrugged.

**Edward's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Jasper could do something like this to my sister. I was going to let him have it. But I had no proof that anything was going on. Maybe I was overreacting, there couldn't be anything happening between him and Bella. After he went into her dorm I took a walk to clear my head. I kept walking and then saw them sitting on a bench whispering. This would break Alice's heart.

**This one is short. But the next one will be much longer. I promise.**


End file.
